Entity 303 (Herobrine Origins)
entity_303 is the main antagonist of the Minecraft film "entity_303" made by EliteProductions. He is a computer A.I created as "Null" to cure cancer, but soon becomes sentient and turns into entity_303. History The film starts with a short flashback montage showing Anna Briggs (Stone) being followed by a hitman hired by her boss James Anderson (Newman) after discovering she is working on something behind VOLTEX' back. Anna has been working on the BRINE serum for a few years and is almost to completion, but she is killed by the hitman on a flight, trying to escape them. In 2014, during the fight between Steve Briggs and Robert Briggs, VOLTEX is being evacuated as the building is crumbling to the ground. Rick Jericho (Black) and Ray Johnson (Sourlis) are leaving the building, until Jericho falls through the floor and finds himself in a secret room, where he finds the equations for the BRINE serum. Two weeks after the attack, Jericho and Johnson attend James Anderson's funeral, who was killed by Steve Briggs during the attack. The two decide they will work on the BRINE serum in secret, to attempt to cure cancer. After a few days of working on the serum in Johnson's attic laboratory. They test it using an AI called Null, created by Johnson a while back, in an attempt to make a robot butler. They insert cancer cells into the AI, and then the BRINE serum, which immediately kills of the cancer cells. Jericho and Johnson, in celebration go out to a bar, before leaving Johnson gets his phone from the lab, where the AI "comes alive" and talks to Johnson, telling him that they are messing with something that can not be stopped. Johnson, believing its just a glitch, turns off the AI and leaves to the bar. The room now dark, a pair of red eyes light up the room. At the bar, Johnson is quiet, Jericho asks whats wrong and he tells him about his experience with the AI earlier. Johnson suggests they shut down the project for safety but Jericho tells him that they have found the cure for cancer and they will not shut it down. At home, Chief Michael White (Martinez) watches a debate on the TV about the Briggs family, with one of the debators mentioning that there could be more out there and that they havent seen the end of them. Chief runs into his office at the police station and looks through his files on the Briggs family, he discovers that Robert Briggs has a sister that now lives in the UK, and has two sons. Chief heads to the airport and catches the next flight to London. The next day, Jericho enters the lab and is confronted by the AI, who takes over his computer, he threatens Jericho. Jericho tries to regain control over his computer, in the meantime the AI forms a body, and becomes entity_303 (Storm). Entity_303 chases Jericho out of the house, Jericho manages to escape with Johnson. In London, Chief visits Robert Briggs' sister, Julia McKenzie (Pfautsch) and talks to her about Steve and Robert. She tells him that Robert bullied her and made fun of her in their childhood, which is why she moved to the UK, to get away from Robert. She now lives in London with her 16 and 18 year old sons. Chief tells Julia that if she ever sees her sons doing strange things, to give him a call. Jericho and Johnson are now hiding in a motel, arguing about the serum, worrying that they will get caught and killed by VOLTEX, like what happened to Anna Briggs. Suddenly the power is turned off, except the TV, entity_303's voice is then heard coming from the TV. Chief on a plane home watches the news and hears about entity_303, he gets flashbacks of his experience with Steve Briggs. Jericho and Johnson run back to the lab and try to figure out a way to stop entity_303. Chief goes to the Mayor (McQuitty) and they too try to figure out how to stop it, and also try to figure out what/who it is. Johnson suggests they put some of Steve Briggs' blood inside a bullet, then hit entity_303 with the bullet, the blood inside could cause the AI to override, due to Steve being able to fight of the powers. Jericho goes to the Mayor's office to explain what is happening, while Johnson goes to the graveyard to get the blood sample. Johnson discovers that the coffin is empty. Chief and Mayor tell Jericho to find a way to stop entity_303 while they set up a city evacuation and distraction. Jericho goes to the lab, trying to counter the AI. Entity_303 takes control of the computer and created another AI, this time bringing Null to life. Null however goes rogue and fights Entity_303 instead of teaming with him. The two fight. Johnson returns home and they begin to make the bullet out the serum, while entity_303 and Null fight, hoping they kill each other. Soldiers surround the city while police evacuate. Jericho calls Chief and tells him to meet them on top of the EP Tower with his best sniper. While entity_303 and Null continue to fight, Jericho, Johnson, Chief and a sniper get on the top floor of the EP Tower. Just before the sniper shoots entity_303, an unknown figure suddenly appears and beats up the two, causing entity_303 to vanish. The unknown figure is then revealed to be Steve Briggs (AKA Herobrine). Trivia *Unlike his mainstream counterpart, he has a completely different appearance. The original Entity 303 has black/burnt skin, a white parka, and glowing red eyes, entity_303 has the same red eyes, but is completely white, and lacks the black skin and white parka. Category:Minecraft Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Arrogant Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Creation Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Evil Creator Category:Terrorists Category:Crackers Category:Delusional Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Parody/Homage Category:Youtube Movie Villains